Archivo:Elli K (Unknown Dress) - Plus Fort Que Nous (Stronger Than Us)
Descripción 프랑스 명작 영화 '남과 여' 에서 남녀 주인공이 부르는 곡으로 여러가지 이유로 인해 이별을 선택하려 하지만 결국 우리보다 강한 사랑이 우리를 움직인다는 내용이다. 영화 속 두 주인공의 솔직한 감정을 그대로 녹여내듯 Elli K (언노운드레스)는 자유롭지만 관조적인 보컬을 구사한다. 자연스럽고 소박한 느낌을 충분히 전달하기 위해 야외 테라스에서 동시 녹음으로 진행되었으며 아코디언, 기타, 콘트라베이스, 타악기, 건반의 미니멀한 악기 구성과 진행은 프랑스 작은 도시의 햇빛과 바람, 그 속의 여유로운 풍경들을 상상하게 한다. ELLI K (UNKNOWN DRESS) sings freely yet contemplatively as if revealing two leading roles’ honest feelings in the movie. Minimal organization of musical instruments which include an accordion, guitar, double bass, percussion, and keyboard instrument makes you imagine warm sunshine and wind and a leisurely scenery of a small town of France. - HER MUSIC ELLI K (UNKNOWN DRESS)’s music that has both the elegance of classic music and free-spirited charm of indie music is approaching the public via a new genre called ‘classical indie’. Her voice, singing herself elegantly yet simply like wild flowers in autumn, without losing the essential beauty of classic music, warms up our heart. ELLI K (UNKNOWN DRESS) is emitting its own light slowly in the current standardized music market through her natural sensitivity and voice. “The emotion of music that I pursue is ‘comfort of sympathy’. If someone is having a hard time, we can comfort by giving positive energy such as ‘Everything will be fine’ or ‘You are okay, but I believe we can make them more comfortable when we sympathize and understand their agony or memories. This album is filled with songs about the feeling of missing past love, which is one of many memories that people have. I hope many people could get ‘comfort of sympathy’ while they listen to my songs. I want small or big pains of love that are hidden in their memory and heart to be sympathized and comforted, so that those are remembered not as sad memories but as valuable time.” - DISCOGRAPHY 2008 First regular album Sonnet 2010 MBC Mon-Tue TV series ‘Pasta(파스타)’ Sound track ‘The Minstrel Boy‘ KBS soap opera ‘Good Windy Day(바람불어좋은날)’ Sound track ‘처연Sorrowful‘ 2014 Music producer for OST of the movie ‘Roaring currents(명량)’ Korea-China collaboration movie ‘Bad sister(탁혼연맹)’ Sound track ‘Over The Rainbow’ 2015 Music producer for OST of the movie ‘Twenty(스물)’ Release of EP Garden Of Her Own part 01 Music producer for and movie ‘The Sound of a flower(도리화가)’ Sound track ‘The sound of a flower‘ 2016 Release of EP Garden Of Her Own 02 tvN drama ‘Pied piper (피리부는사나이)’ Sound track ‘Still lst Die Nacht‘ Release of EP Garden Of Her Own 03 Release of Garden Of Her Own Complete Album SBS TV series ‘Don’t dare to dream(질투의화신)’ Sound track ‘Far away‘ Release of Single christmasday - √ For more music video about Elli K (Unknown Dress) 유성 Meteor M/V : https://goo.gl/w5JMku Love Affair M/V : https://goo.gl/B1wjLS 월량대표아적심 The moon represents my heart(月亮代表我的心) M/V : https://goo.gl/v3XYUS Ombra Mai Fu M/V : https://goo.gl/6qDb1R Manhã de Carnaval : https://goo.gl/QiqC6M √ For more information about ELPARK https://www.facebook.com/elparkkorea/ https://www.instagram.com/elpark_/ http://www.elparkcorp.com/ Categoría:Vídeos